


Paopu Fruit

by kiddiluna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi takes a Paopu Fruit from the tree and wishes to share it with Sora and Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paopu Fruit

Paopu Fruit

Two boys were running along the coast of the circular island. One with spiky brown hair with big blue eyes was splashing water upon the one with shoulder length silver hair who was in turn doing the same thing to the other with the cold salt water. As their laughter filled the air as the two young boys played inside the water.

Soon there was the light sound of footsteps running on the soggy bright yellow sand as soft blue waves came crashing against the sand.

"Sora! Riku! Look what I found." A young girl says with short auburn hair as she held up a star shaped fruit into the air as the two boys looked over at her hand to see the fruit.

"Is that a paopu fruit?" Sora asked who was the on with the spiky brown hair that quickly moved out of the water and went over to take a look at the fruit. Eyeing the fruit in every direction checking to see if it was real.

"Yes it the fruit Sora," Riku says as he moved closer over to them. "But how did you come across it Kairi? We aren't supposed to climb the Paopu Tree." As he looked at the girl skeptically.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Riku. None saw you right, Kairi." Sora tells his best friend as he looked over at the redhead hopeful so they would not get scolded by their parents later.

"I am not a stick in the mud." Riku retorted as Kairi smiled at the two of them.

"Sure you're not." Sora says giggling jumping back as Riku swung his arm trying to hit the other.

"Don't worry Riku none saw me climb the tree." Kairi says as the two boys looked relieved. " I want all three of us to share the Paopu fruit." She gave them a smile.

"How are we going to do that?" Riku asked. "We can't exactly break it into three pieces." motioning to the star shaped fruit.

"You two will bite the sides and I will bite from the top." Kairi states as she gesture where the two would be biting the Paopu fruit from.

"Should we wash it off first?" Sora asked looking back at the fruit. "Mom always washes the fruit before I eat them."

"I think we should be fine Sora." Riku says.

"Alright then. Lets do this." Kiari says thrusting her arm into the air as the other two joined in fist pumping as well. Before they moved so either side was Riku and Sora as Kiari held on the end in which she was going to bite. Then on the count of three they bite into the fruit before busting out into giggles as the fruit almost fell to the floor but Riku caught it.

Smiling at one another before they continued to eat the sacred fruit that would intertwines their fate.

"So now our destinies are intertwined." Sora says as he looked up into the sky as if he was staring away in a far place.

"You're right Sora." Riku says placing his hand on his shoulder. "No Matter what we will always be together." Before he pushed Sora back into the water before laughing when Sora came back out drenched in water. Sora grabbed ahold of the hand that was closest to him and pulled him into the water as well. Sora laughed back at the other as Kairi stood watching them with a smile still present on her face.

The two boys exchanged a look before they both grabbed her arms and pulled her into the water as well. The three bursting into laughter as they did so.

**Author's Note:**

> I made edits to this story though it is not short as it used to be I hope you guys like this story. Please leave comments or Kudos!


End file.
